


Like Fire and Air

by Over_Blackout



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-21
Updated: 2014-04-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 07:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1501982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Over_Blackout/pseuds/Over_Blackout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loving him is like loving fire.</p><p>He is bright, snapping and he bites at you. He wavers and flickers and dances in and out of reach, impossible to hold onto and burning anyone who tries.</p><p>//</p><p>He touches you so softly for someone with so much strength, for someone with the power to pour nightmares into your mind. His kisses are the lightest brush, cool like spray from the salty-sea by his hive. His hands and arms hold you weightless</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Fire and Air

Loving him is like loving fire.

He is bright, snapping and he bites at you. He wavers and flickers and dances in and out of reach, impossible to hold onto and burns anyone who tries.

But.

He shoves warmth into your life, his light illuminates the world around him. It chases out the shadows in your heart and your head, dragging you out of dark and lonely depths.

His wrath is meteor blazes and shooting stars and his words carve patterns onto your ribs and brain. They snake under your skin and worm into your bloodstream until you can only think of him and convoluted sentences he spits. And he _cares_ , he cares and cares and cares until the weight of his love crushes him, and he bends under it – the bags under his eyes holding the secrets of sleepless nights, sick with worry and sadness.

Loving Karkat is like loving fire. 

And you wouldn't have him any other way.

\-----------

He reminds you of air.

He...floats, serene and insubstantial, gentling you when the world becomes too rough, too harsh. He enfolds you in this cloud of comfort, obscuring things that can be left until later, soothing the sting of things that hurt.

He lets you breathe again.

He touches you so softly for someone with so much strength, for someone with the power to pour nightmares into your mind. His kisses are the lightest brush, cool like spray from the salty-sea by his hive. His hands and arms hold you weightless, more comforting than anyone you have ever met and safer than anything you have ever felt.

Some days it feels like you could lose him, like he might fly away if you take your eyes off him, but for now he is here, by your side and all around you.

Loving Gamzee is like loving air. 

And you wouldn't have him any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> ;-; hello this is a terrible please forgive me ;-;   
> !


End file.
